


love like the first strokes on a canvas

by minhyunies



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daniel is soft, Jihoon centric, Jihoon is confused, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, a mess tbh, deephwi bc why not, jihoon & sungwoon are brothers, side onghwang, winkhwi are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunies/pseuds/minhyunies
Summary: Jihoon considers majoring in art as a last-moment decision, one he regrets all the more so the moment he steps into Kang Daniel's class.





	love like the first strokes on a canvas

The clock reads 6.23am when Jihoon wakes up to the sound of Daehwi's antagonizing whines.

 

"And then, he said to me, you realise I'm straight, right?" Daehwi practically yells into his phone dramatically, "I swear to fucking god, I may have done terrible things, like the time I put one of those fart bombs under Jaehwan hyung's chair in a public restaurant, but I must've been one of those fucked up dictator guys in the past to be suffering a fate this tragic, by the hands of Bae Jinyoung, which I will add are the most beautiful things ever-"

 

"Will you please shut up about that stupid crush of yours for once? I'm sure Woojin's ears are peeling right off by how irritating you are!" Jihoon interrupts Daehwi's sentence in a well fed-up manner, grabbing the nearest cushion to toss it at his annoying best friend slash roommate.

 

"Ow!" Jihoon hears the younger yelp loudly, and smiles to himself victoriously. "First you deprive me of the right to be consoled after my heartbreak, and now this physical assault?" He scowls, hand clasped over the receiver of his phone. "I'll call you back, Jinnie, Jihoon here doesn't hesitate to make my life worse." He groans, setting the phone down instantly to cannonball dive right onto Jihoon's body.

 

The older of the two giggles when Daehwi attempts- and fails to drag him out of his bed and collapses onto his side exhaustingly.

 

"What are you doing at ass-o-clock in the morning awake anyway? Don't you have an essay to complete?" Jihoon prompts, causing Daehwi to clasp his hand over his heart dramatically.

 

"Don't even get me started," He wails with lips turning upwards into a pout, "I'm still not over Jinyoung being straight- after he practically used to flirt with me over text all the time! I mean, what kind of an asshole holds your hand on the roller-coaster and then tells you three days later that he's seeing someone?!" He chokes out angrily, crossing his arms around a pillow.

 

"Well firstly, I told you the amusement park thing was going to be shit anyways. You could've stayed back and played LoL with me and Woojin-" He stops when Daehwi glares at him, moving on from the subject to provide his friend with some kind of verbal support. "Secondly, either Jinyoung feels too comfortable around his bros kinda like I do," (Daehwi legitimately cringes at his word choice) "Or he's absolutely fucking gay and in denial."

 

"Absolutely fucking gay and in denial sounds a lot like you," Daehwi snorts, earning a hit on the shoulder from Jihoon.

 

"Nope. I'm pretty straight, and pretty much in love with Kim Chungha sunbaenim," He answers nonchalantly, trying his best to divert the subject away from his sexuality.

 

"What a shame, you could've been a great asset for the gay community. I could've set you up with Lai Guanlin- our cute little junior and you both could've adopted Shiba dogs and lived in a beautiful apartment overlooking the Eiffel Tower," Daehwi sighs dreamily, "The way he has heart eyes for you whenever you even breathe next to him is so cute!"

 

"I really would like to hear more about the Guan boy or whatever if it helps you feel better and distracted, but I have a fucking class in about 15 minutes and Hyeongseob said the professor is an asshole- with a capital A and all." Jihoon adds, reassuringly squeezing Daehwi in a hug before running over (and tripping halfway) to change.

 

There's nothing that Jihoon thinks could help him survive his first day of college in one piece.

 

* * *

  


 

The moment Jihoon arrives to class- thankfully earlier than any middle aged asshole professor can- as he assumes his teacher to be. It's not until he looks around that he picks up how tense the environment really is.

 

The class itself is spacious, seems well equipped and has a lot of natural lighting and ventilation (possibly to keep students sane during extreme project-making hours) and he recognizes a few faces, including Hyeongseob's, who waves at him excitedly and almost immediately runs over to join him where he stands at the corridor.

 

Hyeongseob is a good natured and naturally friendly guy; he and Jihoon clicked instantly during middle school- he had set Hyeonseob up with Daehwi's cousin Euiwoong and the couple had been going strong since.

 

"You're lucky you made it here, I've heard Professor Kang will be arriving any moment now. The entire class has been shitting bricks ever since they got to know he'll be assisting us for the year. My hyung studied under him around two years ago, and he seems like a really strict person. I've heard he tears up your assignment in front of the entire class even if there's a slight flaw in how everything is presented! And this one time, one of our sunbaes had to spend 8 hours in detention for making it late to class and-" Hyeongseob babbles on, and Jihoon swears he feels his palms starting to sweat out of how anxious he is.

 

If the thought of college in itself isn't terrifying, the fact that he'll have to spend months in here with a person who seems impossible to progress with makes his heart pump against his chest loud enough that he fears Hyeongseob would pick up the sound.

 

He seems to have a massive stick up his ass, Jihoon wants to respond, but his replies are cut short by how the entire class completely falls silent; Hyeonseob dragging him by the arm to sit in any available space, and he clutches the ends of his bubblegum tinted sweater as if his life depends on it.

 

The knob of the classroom turns slightly, and Jihoon feels like plummeting himself from the nearest window because the anticipation is too much for him to handle and his brain literally stops co-operating with the rest of his senses in that one moment. He imagines a man in his late 30s, maybe with a douchebag-esque moustache (definitely the moustache) with literal knives hidden along the oversized, specifically black coat, or some other shit to add to his mysterious persona that'd make Jihoon gracefully urinate his pants there and then.

 

What he receives, however, is the definition of a royal disappointment. Admittedly, he feels his breath momentarily hitch as he sees the supposed Professor Kang enter the room, because the infamous man looks nothing like what Jihoon could ever picture.

 

The man looks no older than mid twenties, only a few inches taller than Jihoon himself. He dresses in a minimalistic sort of way, a simple earthy sweater topped off with a coat of lighter accents. The only thing that could figuratively make him seem old was his hair, dyed a platinum shade messily. Thin, round framed glasses (which Jihoon assumes are prescribed- fake glasses are so out of fashion and wouldn't suit such a sophisticated looking person for aesthetic purposes anyways) sit lightly on his nose. Regardless of his plain expression, it doesn't take a genius to observe that he has a nice looking face.

 

The second the said man places his folders on top of his desk, glancing upwards to look straight in Jihoon's direction, is when he comes to a conclusion:

 

Kang Daniel is an attractive man.

 

He can't help but loosen up a little, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards slightly as he thinks about how Daehwi will flare up in jealousy once he hears of this handsome professor of his.

 

Unfortunately, for him, Jihoon's trail of thought is interrupted by a deep voice asking, "Pink sweater in the first row, would you like to enlighten us all of what seems to be so amusing?" His head immediately snaps up to see the owner of the voice still settled behind his desk, lips forming a sarcastic looking smirk and Jihoon quickly looks away, his cheeks heating up almost immediately.

 

Here comes the asshole part practically everyone informed him of beforehand.

 

Ignoring Jihoon's little moment of embarrassment, Daniel stands upward from his seat to walk around the desk casually and sit onto the edge of its front, his eyes tracing amongst the masses of students present.

 

"Right, so since I happen to hate elongating things for no reason, I'll jump right into what will help you survive your classes with me while keeping your integrity and respect intact. Since I'm the knowledgeable one here and have to pass it onto you, or else you wouldn't be sitting right here in your comfortable little seats, I'll expect you to respect my words and my instructions at all times. Please don't consider yourself what I like to call smart, there's no need to run your mouth unless required, the only thing I'll need running around here will be your brushes and your creativity. " He says as if he has been accustomed to do so, the years of experience and the fact that he is aware of his artistic abilities prominent by his tone.

 

Jihoon accepts that as much as he dislikes how intimidating the older man sounds, he has an earned right to be speaking this way.

 

"I'll allow you guys to eat or drink whatever you want to in my class, as long as it isn't an inconvenience, which you'll have to take care of yourself. As long as I and anyone else isn't bothered, do whatever the fuck you want to, because I couldn't care lesser about it. I want assignments how I ask for them and when I ask for them, you being late is none of my concern, I won't mark you for anything that's given after a deadline. It'll be a lot easier for you if you be attentive, especially when I talk. If you need me anytime, I'd be available in my office and if there's something that confuses you, ask away so I don't have to deal with anything not of the standard this college requires for you to be of. Any questions?" He finishes, and Jihoon's first impression of him as a seemingly friendly looking man has been replaced with one of him being extremely professional with a casual touch (The unexpected swearing contributes to that).

 

His voice echoes around the hall with no visible questions, and for the first time in the half hour of Daniel being here, Jihoon sees him smile genuinely, contradicting his composed voice as he says, "Amazing! I'm Kang Daniel. No need to call me seonsaeng-nim or Professor or anything, just stick with Daniel and we'll be fine. Since I'm not a lot older than most of you, let's have fun and explore the best of our abilities here!"

 

"What the fuck, he's so cool," Hyeongseob softly whispers next to Jihoon and breaks out in an enthusiastic smile, "I'm scared shitless but also excited!" He beams at Jihoon, who only responds with a small nod, eyes travelling over to where Daniel still sits, hands placed on his sides to grip the desk.

 

"Isn't he like, going to ask for our names or some shit?" Jihoon asks, and as if on cue, before Hyeonseob can reply with an "I don't think he cares about the names," Daniel's eyes are fixated onto Jihoon again.

 

"Pink sweater, I'll care about your names once you show me they're worthy of being cared about," He states apathetically and Jihoon inwardly rolls his eyes at him. He's way too full of himself, something that gets onto Jihoon's nerves.

 

"For your first assignment, I want you to take a good look around the school building. Find whatever you think inspires you, and I want your own rendition of whatever you see. Use techniques that you are most confident in, there's no boundaries for what you want to work with. Surprise me if you will, and think of it as a first test. You'll have time after the class ends, and I expect the completed work on my desk at 7am sharp."

 

Jihoon panics a little when he hears of the short deadline, head immediately moving to Hyeongseob's direction to mouth a "What the fuck?"

 

Before he can put much thought into his actions, his arm raises slightly, catching Daniel's attention as intended.

 

"Yeah?" He asks, taken slightly aback by a student's need to already be questioning him this early into the semester.

 

"We have 24 hours. Our classes are over in about 5, and we have one right after this. How are we supposed to look around the school for things, and then complete it by tomorrow?" Jihoon questions, a confused expression on his face before he realises he's done one thing he wasn't supposed to; oppose Daniel's instructions in any way. He feels his stomach churn with dread, but continues to maintain a confident expression in front of the other. From the corner of his eye, he sees Hyeonseob glance in his direction worriedly because of the way Daniel gives him a half smile.

 

"How long have you been practicing art?" Daniel asks, walking closer to Jihoon's desk and he inwardly curses at himself, hoping he would combust to bits right there.

 

"N-not long. Six months," He replies, hating the way his voice trembles slightly. If there's anything that he doesn't want Daniel to feel, is that Daniel is capable of intimidating the younger to death.

 

"Probably where the dense ass question comes from. I'm sure we all believe as long as an artist has his eyes open to new experiences every second, there's enough inspiration to go by. I said you could look around campus, not necessarily that you had to. It's alright, I didn't expect better anyways," He says harshly, regardless of how sweet his tone is, and Jihoon wants nothing but to rip his hideous (read: pretty) face apart with his two bare hands at how perfectly he targets Jihoon's pride.

 

The class breaks out into hushed whispers. equally terrified and amused by Daniel's calm outburst. Jihoon catches some of his supposed classmates sending teeth-rotting smiles in Daniel's direction (particularly a group of girls seated closely near him) and his face scrunches up in disgust.

 

Needless to say, Jihoon can't wait for college to be over already on his first day.

 

* * *

 

"And then the fucker said to me, 'I didn't expect better anyways'," Jihoon complains, shoving his backpack onto his desk.

 

"Oh no he didn't!" comes the response, "I'm going to beat him up with my shoe until his ugly face is all deformed!" He snarls, patting Jihoon's head protectively.

  
"It's fine, Hwi. I'm pretty sure I need all the angst to perform better this semester- if I make it to the end of the semester in one piece," Jihoon adds, shuffling through his backpack to dig out his almost empty pad.

  
"What are you going to do about this though?" The younger of the two asks, swiping through countless webpages on his phone to find something of help to Jihoon.

  
"I kinda liked the ambience of the library, but it seems basic enough for Daniel to hand me my ass right in front of the entire class," He states plainly, shoulders falling against the headboard of the bunk.

  
"Don't think this through so much, alright?" Daehwi assures, hand guiding itself to squeeze Jihoon's shoulder apologetically. "I know you're stressed and all, but I feel like as long as the effort is there he wouldn't really care? Just turn something that's simple but well thought out in and you'll be fine." He ends, settling himself on a space beside Jihoon, and Jihoon has no option but to respond with an exasperated sigh.

 

  
"I guess I'll just email him or something, ask for help maybe. I have no idea on how to finish this any other way..." He trails off, hands restlessly searching for his laptop as he mentally forms sentences persuasive enough for Daniel.

 

 

   


> _Professor Kang,_
> 
> _As assigned by you today, I am unable to find the right inspiration for the first assignment. As I wish for it to be able to display the best of my abilities, I hope I can be assisted by you in some form in order to achieve the right mindset to complete this task. I will be looking forward to your answer and will be fine with whatever time or place that is decided by you to discuss things further._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _Park Jihoon_

 

 

Jihoon mentally reminds himself to never in his life ever send an email as tragically written to anyone from this date as he hits  _send_ frantically, but the boy is desperate- he has a grade to keep up, and now without the help of his best friend, who lies sound asleep on top of his now numbed leg.

 

He mindlessly hums a soft tune, fingers patting onto the surface of his laptop as he waits in pure agony, each passing second adding to his restlessness. It is only when he's about to click off the browser window and shut off his laptop when he hears a familiar  _ding_ , and his heart stills in his chest.

Jihoon expects a lot of things from Daniel, but getting an instant reply is not one of them. Jihoon's eyes are fixated over a little prompt in his input, beside an ID that is marked online, and he nervously clicks on the message, hoping for the best whilst expecting the worst.

  

   


> _Park Jihoon,_
> 
> _I have absolutely no idea who you are, but I'm assuming you're from the class I took earlier today. As much as my head hurts and I'd rather take a nap, I'll have to assist my students whenever needed. Come along with whatever you can take with you to the staff room, don't keep me waiting for too long,_
> 
> _Daniel_
> 
>  

Jihoon's anxiety is taken over by perpetual relief- although Daniel is despicable, he's not entirely a shitty person, which is something that Jihoon concludes by the end of the day. He half expects the older to be concessive, which seems like wishful thinking considering how nonchalant Daniel is, almost hopes that he can somehow get him to warm up to Jihoon (almost makes a self-note to do so), because there isn't anyone Jihoon has come across that hasn't fallen for his charms.

 

As Jihoon picks up his scattered supplies and runs out the door, with his newfound confidence, he thinks Daniel doesn't stand a chance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long to put into words, the inspiration for a teacher-student au has been of my interest since forever!! there's not much happening in this chapter but since it's only the beginning let's look forward to good things as the story progresses ;)  
> daniel's outfit here is a real thing, i'd add a picture but idk where to fit it in lol :( i'm pretty sure if you search up 171126 daniel it'll come up.  
> have a nice day,  
> minhyunies <3


End file.
